


Yellow gives me a headache

by mariothellama



Series: Three Days in October [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alone Together, Love Confessions, M/M, New Relationship, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: After playing together in an international friendly, Kai and Julian take the chance to be alone again. This time Marco is nowhere in sight!
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Series: Three Days in October [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726882
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Yellow gives me a headache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> My dear GoForGoals,
> 
> I didn't quite get this posted for Kai's birthday, even if I did get to properly celebrate it. But here is the third part of your trilogy, even if a little late. And this was a very special game!
> 
> Note: Kai really did visit Julian in his flat during this international break. And the penguin is in the picture!

He hated that stupid BVB yellow. It made his eyes hurt. He hated this stadium as well. He’d lost here too many times now. And he especially hated seeing Julian in yellow, knowing that him wearing *that* yellow strip meant that they might never play in the same team again. He hated BVB for stealing his Jule.

He knew he was being unreasonable. They’d talked about this. Dortmund had been a good move for Julian, the right move. It wasn’t too far away … for now. For they both knew that he couldn’t stay at Leverkusen forever, that he would have to move. It wasn’t fair for him to want to hold Julian back only for him to then be the one to leave, even if he had dreamed of just one more magical season together. They had been so good. The best!

And he’d so been looking forward to seeing Julian again, like a kid at Christmas, counting down how many more ‘sleeps’ there were to go. But it had to be here of all places. In Dortmund. In *their* team hotel. He couldn’t stop his eyes from seeking Jule out, looking for a mop of fluffy golden hair. His heart had leapt within him as he saw his Julian, only to turn to stone straightaway. For Julian was walking in as if he owned the place, BVB player through and through. And he was with Marco Reus of all people. Poisonous feelings almost choked him, leaving him almost unable to breathe. Julian and Marco. He was … jealous of them. Seeing them together forced open the wound he’d hoped being away from Jule would heal.

So he’d been surprised when Marco had asked him to come to his room that first evening, not really knowing why he’d gone. Seeing Marco and Julian so intimate together had made him so angry, so upset. But Marco had told him that they were waiting for him and so he had stayed, not able to pass up a chance to be with Julian like this, even if he’d expected his heart to get well and truly broken.

Instead it had been one of the best nights of his life, Marco only wanting to bring the two of them together, even if his methods had been … well rather unorthodox. He’d told Julian that he loved him the next morning – that had only been yesterday morning, he realised with a shock. And Marco had arranged for them to have some precious time alone last night.

So now everything had changed, standing here in the dark tunnel of BVB’s stadium waiting to run onto the pitch. He and Julian were playing together again, wearing the same jersey. Okay, it was only a friendly and they probably wouldn’t play in the qualifier. But what a friendly! Him and Julian against Argentina.

The game was everything he’d dreamed of. Him and Julian playing for the first hour. His goal. Okay, they conceded two goals after he and Julian had left the pitch, only drawing 2:2, but it was still a glorious evening, even if he couldn’t help himself from teasing Jule about Germany playing just like BVB.

And there was even more to look forward too. Both of them had to sleep tonight – apart – needing their rest, but they had the afternoon off tomorrow. Julian had invited him to his flat and they would be properly alone for the first time since admitting they were more than friends. He went to sleep, dreaming of Julian with a smile on his lips.

* * *

They met at reception after the morning recovery session was over, waiting for the car to come and pick them up. Julian was in normal clothes but he was wearing his DFB kit – they’d agreed that it would look less suspicious that way, as if this was something formally organised.

This was the first time he’d visited Julian in Dortmund, which was strange since they’d spent so much time together in Cologne. His home was bright, airy, and modern with a huge terrace. He couldn’t help grinning when he noticed that Julian hadn’t got round to unpacking all the boxes but had managed to find a home for that cuddly penguin of his. That was just one of the many reasons he loved Julian and he didn’t tease him too much, especially since Julian understood about him and his donkeys.

It was warm enough for them to drink their coffee on the terrace.

‘There is a lot of room here. I was thinking about maybe setting up a barbeque. Perhaps next summer … ?’

‘That would be great. As long as you don’t try to poison me, Brandt!’

‘Who said you were invited!’ Julian punched him lightly on the arm.

But they both knew exactly what Julian meant. It felt good to be talking about their future, to be planning. However the ‘here and now’ was more complicated. Luckily Julian knew exactly how he was feeling.

‘It’s different here. More real, somehow. Not like in the team hotel. This is us. You and me.’

‘Especially since Marco can’t surprise us here,’ Kai joked. ‘Our first time alone as a couple without him as chaperone.’

‘We don’t need to do … anything. We can just chill. Talk. I can try and cook something, even though the contents of my freezer aren’t exactly what we should be eating just before a game. I really do need to learn to cook sometime!’

‘I want to be close to you. If you want that as well. We waited so long and it will be a while before we can be together like this. Maybe we could … we could take a shower together? To relax.’

‘Without Marco just through the wall,’ Julian smiled. ‘I like how you think.’

They finished their coffee, not wanting to rush, the air thick with anticipation. Only then did they make their way to the bedroom. Julian tasted of coffee, their first kiss soft and hesitant. Julian’s hand had found its way to the back of his neck, warm and protective, holding him close, pulling him in deeper. His arms were round Julian’s shoulders and waist.

They’d held each like this so often on the pitch, okay maybe without the kissing. But now he could admit how he really felt, what he really wanted. He didn’t need to worry about Julian being aware of his arousal, not least since he could feel the growing bulge in Julian’s pants pressing against his groin as they kissed deep and long, losing themselves in each other.

Fuck, Julian looked so desirable like this, when they paused to breathe. All pink and flushed, eyes bright with desire, lips red and wet. He stripped off his polo shirt, inviting Julian to follow suit. Julian was topless too in a matter of seconds, his hands on Kai’s waistband to relieve him of his shorts. Of course he wasn’t going to let Brandt beat him like this and they were soon both wearing nothing but their briefs, socks discarded as well.

He wasn’t at all surprised that Julian had a huge walk-in shower – he’d expected nothing less when he’d suggested they take a shower together. They shrugged off their underwear, leaving it in a heap on the floor before stepping under the warm water.

He’d showered with Julian next to him so often, careful not to look too long at the water glistening on the curves of his body. And now they were kissing frantically in the shower, teeth grazing over lips; wet, naked bodies slippery against each other, his hands roaming all over Julian. He’d thought this would be relaxing, but instead it was as arousing as fuck, especially when Julian started to kiss his neck and nip at his ear.

‘I can’t wait until we are in bed,’ Julian breathed hotly in his ear.

‘Me neither.’

‘Good.’

He let out a loud ‘ooooooooh’ when he realised exactly what Julian had meant. He quite literally couldn’t wait until they were in bed, wrapping one of those big, strong hands round both of their dicks and stroking them clumsily together. Shutting his eyes, he imagined just how that looked. Their hard dicks nestled together, Julian’s long, elegant fingers wrapped round his dick. The mere thought made his heart beat faster, his toes curling in ecstasy against the tiled floor of the shower. His breath was coming in short pants, the heaviness in his groin telling him that he wouldn’t last long. Luckily Julian wasn’t in a much better state, coming almost immediately after him, the water washing them clean.

His legs were wobbly in the aftermath, so wobbly that he might have fallen over if Julian wasn’t holding him up. Or was he holding Julian up? He didn’t know anymore. After a long moment of just blissfully being, Julian switched off the water.

They dried each other carefully, exchanging soft kisses, not wanting to break the spell by talking. Wordlessly he followed Julian into the bedroom, climbing into bed next to him, curling up against his chest. They’d never been properly naked together and it felt so good. Julian’s skin was soft and warm to the touch and smelled clean, smelled of … well … Julian. A hand stroked his still damp hair.

‘Sorry I was too impatient to wait,’ Julian apologised quietly.

‘Nah, no need to. It was kind of … well … wow.’

‘Yes, it was. Wow indeed.’

‘And give me a few minutes and I’m pretty sure I’ll be good to go again.’

‘I was counting on it, Havertz.’

They lay there companionably for a bit, sometimes in silence, sometimes talking total nonsense. He wasn’t at all surprised when talking led to kissing. Or when kissing led to other things.

‘Let’s take our time this time. Enjoy it. Each other,’ Julian suggested.

He agreed all too readily. They’d been physically intimate before but this was much more emotionally intimate. Naked together in bed for the first time. Lying side by side, gazing at each other. Julian’s hand was warm and strong but also surprisingly tender on his bare dick. And now he could really focus on how good it felt to touch Julian like this. On how hard and thick he was. How reassuringly heavy he felt in his hand. On the silkiness of his skin. On how he twitched and moved under Kai’s touch.

He kept his eyes open for as long as he could, watching Julian react to being caressed like this. The little pants and catches of breath. The pink flush on his cheeks. He only let his eyes fall shut when it got too intense to keep them open, needing to focus. This time it was Julian who let go first, stilling the movements of his hand for a moment while Kai stroked him through his orgasm, Julian coming wet and sticky in his palm, whispering his name over and over in a voice choked with emotion. After that, it didn’t take much for Julian to push him over the edge.

He cleaned them up with the tissues on the bedside table.

‘We can snuggle for a bit. Maybe nap,’ Julian sounded sleepy already. ‘Then eat.’

‘Sounds like a plan!’

‘Love you, Havertz.’

‘Love you too, Brandt.’

The next thing he heard was the sound of Julian snoring contentedly.


End file.
